Panther's Sister: Flaming Lights of Hueco Mundo
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: Everyone knows that Grimmjow's just as battle crazy as the next guy but what would happen if he actually had someone to protect? How would the story turn out then? Read to find out! Rated for swearing and a bit of blood.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

The desert winds blew harshly across the barren landscape of Hueco Mundo as the moon hung high over head. The silence of the desert stretched on for what seemed like an

eternity until it was broken by a small and sleek, catlike adjuchas-class hollow dashing across the desert at high speed while being chased by several flying hollows. The adjuchas

sped up, trying to out run its flying pursuers but the flying hollows managed to keep pace with it and one of them slammed into the adjuchas, sending it flying into a nearby rock

formation. When the adjuchas hit the rock formation, the rocks crumbled and fell on top of it, pinning the small hollow underneath a small pile of rock. The flying hollows landed

and began pecking at the adjuchas, who snarled and swiped its paw at the hollows, attempting to scare them of but the flying hollows continued their assault until a loud roar

echoed through the air. A second adjuchas leapt off of a nearby rock formation and landed near the flying hollows. This adjuchas was also catlike but it was larger than the

trapped adjuchas and panther like. It roared again and chased off the fly hollows, killing one in the process, before turning to the trapped adjuchas, who hissed weakly as it

approached.

"You're weak." it said in a male voice "The only thing you've got going for you is your speed and that isn't much. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"If I wasn't weak from hunger, I could've gone three times faster than that." said the trapped adjuchas in a female voice "I could be a valuable asset to you. I can sense power

levels and I know that you're strong. Combine that with my speed and I can help you find strong hollows to consume so that you can speed up your growth to a Vasto Lorde.

With my help you could reach that level faster than you could alone."

"And what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Just protection." she said "And you let me travel with you." The male adjuchas thought about it for a minute.

"Tch, I guess I could put up with you." he said "As long as you aren't a whiney little bitch."

"You'll hardly notice my presence." she said.

"Good." he said before shoving the rocks off of her "The name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Remember it well because I won't tell it to you again, got it?"

"Yes Grimmjow-san." she replied as she stood up before looking at the dead hollow hungrily.

"Go ahead and eat it." said Grimmjow "I'm not hungry. I just killed it for the hell of it." The female adjuchas nodded and quickly pounced on the hollow, consuming it quickly

before all of its power vanished.

"Damn," said Grimmjow "You weren't kidding when you said that you were hungry. What's you're name anyways?"

"I don't have one." she said.

"Why the hell not?" asked Grimmjow as he tilted his head.

"I'm a born hollow for one thing," she said "And my parents were killed when I was very small. I might've had a name back then but it's been so long that I've forgotten it or I

might've never had a name to begin with."

"Well that won't do." said Grimmjow "I can't just call you nothing. I'll call ya Nuri, how's that sound?"

"Nuri?" she said trying the name out before nodding "It will do."

"Good." said Grimmjow before turning to leave "Now let's got." The newly named adjuchas nodded and the two of them returned to wandering the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo

but this time neither of them were alone.

* * *

This is just a small sample of what it to come. This is also a bit of forewarning, this will be a short story but it will be good.

Please comment and/or review. Anything is appreciated!

Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	2. The white palace of Hueco Mundo

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Nuri coughed miserably before looking out at the sandstorm raging across the desert of Hueco Mundo. Her ears drooped as she watched the storm as loneliness and worry crept

into her. She missed the group she traveled with and was worried about them as well. She had been scouting ahead of the group, looking for their next meal and any possibly

dangers that might be in their way when the sandstorm had kicked up. Sure she had experience sandstorms before but this was the first time in over nine hundred years that

she had to weather a sandstorm alone. The smallness of the cave she was in provided her with comfort but she missed the feeling of having the members of the group, her

makeshift family, surrounding her as they rested during the raging storm. She especially missed having Grimmjow there to provide warmth and comfort to her in the form of his

strength and powerful presence. Laying her head down on her forelegs, Nuri sighed. This storm had been raging for almost a month and hunger was beginning to get to her. She

sighed again as another wave of loneliness washed over her. Grimmjow, she wanted to be with him at the moment. He was the only form of stability in her life ever since her

saved her all those years ago. They had started out as partners but they had ended up a family. He was her big brother, the one who named and protected her. She was his little

sister, the one who had given his life meaning and watched his back, even if she couldn't fight very well. The others were family but in the loosest sense of the word, at least to

Grimmjow. He would always say that she was the only one he needed and that the rest were just expendable. Nuri, on the other hand, was close to the other members of the

group. Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, and Nakeem Greendina were like her uncles while Yylfordt Granz and Di Roy Linker were like brothers but none of them would ever be as

close to her as Grimmjow was. She and Grimmjow had been together for almost six hundred years before they joined up with Shawlong and his group three hundred years ago.

Closing her eyes, Nuri thought about getting some sleep but her ears suddenly perked up when the sound of raging winds suddenly disappeared. Opening her eyes, a catlike smile

crossed her face as she stood up and carefully walked outside. The sandstorm had finally ended and the only remaining traces was the newly reformed landscape which would

present little problem, navigation-wise, for Nuri. Taking a deep breath, Nuri pushed her reiatsu into the ground, sending it out in all directions. Her smile slowly turned into a frown

as her reiatsu continued going until it was reflected back by several dozen low-level hollows at distances between fourteen to twenty miles away. A slight panic started settling

into her bones when she didn't even detect Grimmjow or the others by her sensor abilities or using her sense of smell. They couldn't have gone too far during that last

sandstorm, they had to be somewhere nearby. At least that was the conclusion Nuri came too. The last of her reiatsu was finally reflected back by something big but it wasn't a

hollow which meant that it was a rock formation and probably her best bet to finding the others because a large rock formation meant shelter from both reiatsu sensing hollows

and the elements. With a nod of her head, Nuri set off in the direction of what she believed to be a large rock formation. Oh, how wrong she was. Jumping on top of a tall ridge of

rocks, Nuri froze when she saw the large white structure standing in the middle of the desert.

"What in the name of Hueco Mundo is that?" she whispered as she stared at the structure in awe. It was clear to her that it was not natural. The shape was too smooth to be

anything made by the wind and sand and it was whiter than the desert sands. Also, it gave off the feeling that many powerful beings lived there and that made her very wary of

it. She hoped that Grimmjow and the others didn't go near that place because all of her instincts were screaming at her to run far away from that place and forget about it.

Suddenly, a chill ran down her spinal ridge as a tall shadow fell upon her.

"Well, well, well," said a male voice that sent shivers down her spine "What do we have here?" Carefully, Nuri turned her head and saw a tall black haired human male standing

there, or at least she thought he was human. He looked human but his energy was clearly greater than that of a hollow but it was even greater than a Vasto Lorde and it was

mixed with some other type of energy that was somewhat threatening or at least very disturbing. Like that energy shouldn't be present in Hueco Mundo at all. Nuri quickly

turned and faced him, while backing away at the same time. She didn't have the energy to get into a battle and even if she could fight properly, she knew that she'd never last

against this strange hollow, especially with that huge blade he was lugging around.

"How did a little runt like you end up as an adjuchas?" he said "It doesn't matter anyways because I'm going to kill you." He raised his blade and brought it down with the intent

to kill her quickly but Nuri easily dodged it before taking off. She thought she could out run him but to her surprise he appeared before her in a flash accompanied by a staticy

sound. Nuri yelped and barely dodged the blow he sent her way before running in a different direction.

"Fast little thing, aren't you?" he said before flashing in front of her again "But not fast enough!" He tried to hit her again but yet again she dodged and began running in a

different direction. This continued for a good twenty minutes, before Nuri collapse from exhaustion. The man went to deal the killing blow but it was stopped by a hand belonging

to another strange male hollow but this one had short light blue hair and the jaw part of a hollow mask on the right side of his face. Six more strange hollows appeared, all of

them male, one appeared behind the one who had tried to kill her while the other five formed a protective circle around her. One of them kneeled next to her and Nuri felt

familiar energy as a familiar scent entered her nose.

"Shawlong?" she said weakly and the strange hollow smiled and nodded, confirming her suspicion.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" asked the one who had tried to kill her as he tried to push the weapon forward some more. Nuri's ears perked up when she heard Grimmjow's

name and she stared intently at the blue haired one.

"This adjuchas is not yours to kill." said the blue haired male in a voice that could only belong to her big brother "Now back off Nnoitra." Grimmjow shoved the blade and sent

Nnoitra stumbling back, making him crash into the male behind him. Nnoitra snarled and stood up.

"This isn't the end of this Grimmjow." said Nnoitra "I'll be back for that little adjuchas of yours, just watch." He kicked the male he had landed on "Let's go Tesla." The one called

Tesla nodded and stood up before both of them flashed away.

"Tch, coward." said Grimmjow before turning to Shawlong "How is she?"

"Uninjured but completely exhausted." said Shawlong as he stood up. Grimmjow nodded.

"Edrad, bring her inside." he said. The one with red and black hair nodded and picked up Nuri before they began to head inside. Nuri cast one last look at Grimmjow before she fell

out of consciousness and went limp in Edrad's arms.

------------

An annoying brightness fell upon Nuri's eyes and she her head to try to make it go away but it wouldn't leave her alone, so she went to roll onto her side on the strangely soft

surface she was laying on but instead ended up falling three feet and landing on the hard unforgiving floor with a yelp. Grimmjow, who had been sleeping in a chair next to his

bed where Nuri was sleeping, woke up and jumped to his feet, thinking there was an intruder in his room. He relaxed instantly and snickered a bit when he saw Nuri struggling

to get untangled from his sheets which had wrapped around her while she had been sleeping. Nuri stopped when he heard him snickering and glared at him with a glare he

normally used before giving him a pleading look for help.

"Well this is rather amusing if you think about it Nuri." said Grimmjow as he untangled the feline adjuchas.

"Of course, you would find it funny Oniisan." said Nuri as she stood up "You weren't the one tangled up with no way to free yourself."

"Don't get snippy Nuri." said Grimmjow as he crossed his arms "I did have to save your ass yet again."

"It's not my fault I got stuck in a rock crevice with hardly anything to eat thanks to a month long sandstorm." said Nuri "To make it worse I got trapped in the wind pit during

the storm and I was all alone. What happened to you guys anyways?"

"We're no longer just Hollow, Nuri." said Grimmjow "We're Arrancar now. More powerful than Vasto Lorde and now we can fight on par with our mortal enemies. We're just as

strong if not stronger than the Shinigami."

"H-how is that possible Oniisan?" asked Nuri as she looked at Grimmjow with admiration in her voice.

"You'll see soon enough." said Grimmjow "Now that you're back to full strength, you can become an Arrancar as well and you'll be my one of my fracción."

"Fracción?" asked Nuri.

"Yes my fracción." said Grimmjow "All Espada have fracción. Espada are most elite Arrancar. I am the sexta espada, the sixth most powerful Arrancar in all of Las Noches."

"I would like to become an Arrancar so that I could be your fracción, Oniisan." said Nuri.

"Good." said Grimmjow as he patted her head "Now let's go see Aizen."

"Aizen?" asked Nuri as they walked towards the door.

"He is the one that made us Arrancar." said Grimmjow "In exchange for giving us power, we are to serve him. He is the strongest being in Las Noches. It's too dangerous to go

up against him. Even I know that but that doesn't mean I respect him. I just put up with him." He opened the door, and Nuri saw him pale slightly when he saw the three men

standing at the door. Nuri took a step back when she sensed that their energies were that of Shinigami and powerful ones at that. One thought crossed her mind as she stared

at the men.

This could not end well.

* * *

Well, here's the first official chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it!

Grimmjow: Well I think that it sucked. The only thing that was good about this chapter was that I was in it.

(Smacks Grimmjow with a paper fan)

Grimmjow: Ow! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!

Shut the hell up Grimmjow, and keep you comments to yourself!

Grimmjow: Whatever. (crosses arms)

Anyways, please review or leave a comment.

Grimmjow: Like anyone would do that.

I said shut up!

Grimmjow: (shrugs before wandering off)

(sighs before looking at the readers) Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	3. A new beginning

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Excruciating pain filled every fiber of Nuri's being as her body began to shift and change. Her reiatsu began to grow and mold around her form as it shifted and grew. Her normally

light and airy energy hardening into invisible armor around her now human form. The pain increased as the line between her hollow powers and the powers of a shinigami blurred

and were finally broken. The most painful part, however, was when her mask finally broke, eliciting a pain filled scream that echoed throughout the room. As the last of her

hollow form fell away from her body, Nuri fell down onto her hands and knees, panting heavily as she tried to will the pain away from her body. She shivered as the cold air of the

room touched her bare skin until someone, probably one of Grimmjow's fracción since Grimmjow himself was standing in front of her, draped a blanket over her shoulders and

she immediately pulled it around herself. Aizen stepped forward with a smug smile on his face.

"Now why don't you tell you're new comrades your name, young one." he said. Nuri looked up and even in the dark room it was clear that her eyes were identical to Grimmjow's,

they were the exact same shade of blue and they had the same green markings under them.

"Nuri." she said tiredly "Nuri Jaegerjaquez." A barely visible smile flitted across Grimmjow's face for a moment before Aizen began to speak again.

"Harribel," he said "You and your fracción take Nuri-chan and make sure she's properly outfitted. Send her to Grimmjow's hall once you are finished since she is going to be

Grimmjow's fracción." The female Espada known as Harribel nodded and her three fracción nodded as well "Good. You are all dismissed." Everyone slowly filed out of the room

until only Grimmjow, Harribel, their respective fraccións, and Nuri were left. Nuri sat upon her knees, her hand brushing against something as she did so. Wrapping her hand

around the thin object, Nuri lifted it up and looked at it. It was a katana, four and a half feet in length with a white hilt and a gold, sun shaped guard.

"That's your zanpakutou." said Grimmjow as he walked up to Nuri and helped her to her feet "You're going to need to learn how to use it very soon but for now, go with

Harribel."

"Yes Oniisan." said Nuri as she held the blanket in place with one hand and held her zanpakutō in her other hand. Grimmjow nodded before leaving the room with his fracción.

Once they were gone, Nuri found herself following Harribel and her fracción.

---------------------------------

"That outfit seems to suit you very well." said Sun-Sun, one of Harribel's three female fracción. Harribel's other two fracción, Apache and Mila-Rose, nodded in agreement.

"If you think so." said Nuri as she looked in the mirror again. She was wearing tight white hakama that flared out at mid calf and ended at her ankles. Her white jacket reached

the top of her hakama had a high collar that reached just under her jaw and was fastened from the top of her collar to the top of her hollow hole, which was located on the lower

part of her stomach, where her belly button should have been, while the rest was left open and she had rolled the sleeves up to the middle of her forearms. She wore plain white

sandals, black fingerless gloves, and a black sash around her waist that had her zanpakutō tucked into it. After looking at her outfit, she took a closer look at her new appearance.

She was four foot six with short, messy hair that stuck up at soft angles. Her hair was a pale orangish-red color at the roots and faded to pure white at the tips and all that

remained of her hollow mask was a thin band over her nose and a thin circlet with a single fang near the outside corner of each eye. Once she was finished examining her

appearance, she turned to Harribel and the three fracción.

"Thank you very much for your help." said Nuri with a bow "But I should be getting back to my brother before he begins to worry."

"So Grimmjow's your brother?" asked Apache.

"He's not really my brother," said Nuri "But we've been together for so long, he's become a brother to me. He's the one that renamed me after I forgot my own name. We've

been together for nine hundred years, relying on each other to stay alive."

"That's sorta sweet if you think about it." said Mila-Rose.

"Yeah." said Nuri "Oh and how do I get to Grimmjow's hall?"

"Go back to the main hallway and go right." said Sun-Sun "Each hallway is labeled with a number. Grimmjow's hall is number six."

"Thank you." said Nuri as she went to leave. Her hand had just touched the handle went Harribel spoke.

"Nuri." she said "If you ever need anything. You can come to me or my fracción."

"Alright." said Nuri "Thank you." Nuri bowed one more time before leaving the room. Pulling the door closed behind her, Nuri sighed before walking back to the main hallway.

As she walked down the hallway towards Grimmjow's hall, she began humming to herself, finding pleasure in the simple sound as she walked down the empty hallway. This was

the beginning of her new life, no longer would she have to struggle for survival and rely on others for protection, she would make herself stronger so that her brother and her

fellow fracción wouldn't need to protect her all the time.

"_This time, I'll be able to protect those I care about."_ thought Nuri as she passed the hallway with the number five on either side of the entrance _"The next hallway should be _

_Grimmjow's. I finally get to be with my family once again."_ As smile graced her face a and she went to walk faster but she was suddenly slammed into a wall and a hand wrapped

around her throat. Nuri's eyes widened when she saw that it was Nnoitra who was her attacker.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day." said Nnoitra as he lifted her up off of the ground until she was eye level with him "It's Grimmjow's little adjuchas, or should I say, former adjuchas.

You're still little, even as an Arrancar." Nuri gasped as he tightened his grip on her throat "I should just kill you quickly but that would take all the fun out of it. I want to make

you suffer."

"G-grimmjow." gasped Nuri as she scratched at the hand that held her throat. Nnoitra laughed.

"Grimmjow isn't here to save you bitch!" he said "You're mine now!" He threw her into the adjoining wall. Nuri crashed into the wall, leaving a sizable dent in it before falling onto

her hands and knees while coughing.

"Pathetic." said Nnoitra as he began to walk over to her "You ain't even worth my fucking time but I'm still gonna kill you bitch." Nuri looked up at him and her blue eyes

narrowed before she disappeared with a static sound, indicating she used Sonído. Nnoitra began looking around but all her saw was a faint flash of her hair as she vanished into

Grimmjow's hall.

"Just wait you fucking bitch." said Nnoitra as he narrowed his eye "I'm going to kill you and there's not a fucking thing you can do about it."

Nuri had panicked slightly when Nnoitra had his hand around her throat but she had calmed enough by the time he had let her go to quickly come up with a means of escape.

The moment she had caught her breath, she had run. Her speed had apparently increased when she had become an Arrancar and she had unknowingly used Sonído to escape

from Nnoitra, running into Grimmjow's hall to hide from the quinto espada. Once she felt Nnoitra return to his hall, Nuri came out from inside of a huge ceramic urn and sighed

softly before looking around the hallway, trying to get her bearings. She let out a small scream when two arms suddenly wrapped around her torso and picked her up. She jabbed

her elbow into their side and the person yelped before dropping her.

"Hey that hurt Nuri." said a familiar male voice as Nuri stood up "Is that the kind of greeting I get from my sister?"

"Yylfordt!" said Nuri as she turned and glomped the blonde haired Arrancar.

"It's nice to see you too sister." said Yylfordt as he patted her head "You look good as an Arrancar."

"She's still short though." said Di Roy as he came walking up to them.

"No one asked you Di Roy!" said Nuri.

"Now, now, no fighting you two." said Shawlong as he walked up with Nakeem and Edrad.

"Whatever." said Di Roy as he rolled his visible eye. Shawlong just shook his head before smiling at Nuri.

"It's good to have you back my dear." he said.

"Well, I'm glad to be with you guys again." said Nuri with a smile.

"Good." said Shawlong before he began to walk down the hall "Now come with us, Nuri. It's time to get you acquainted with you're new powers."

-----------------------------

"Now the first ability we will go over is Pesquisa." said Shawlong as he and Nuri entered the training area designated for the fracción of the Espada. There were several other

fracción in the training area but none of them paid attention to them.

"What is Pesquisa?" asked Nuri as they stopped.

"Pesquisa is the ability to sense reiatsu." said Shawlong "Normally one would need to mediate to use this ability but I believe that you can do it without meditating. I want you to

tell me which one of the other fracción is the most powerful." Nuri nodded and took a deep breath before pushing her reiatsu into the ground through her feet. It spread out in all

directions it hit the walls and other fracción before bouncing back.

"The female in the back with the light green hair is the strongest." said Nuri as she looked at Shawlong.

"Very good." said Shawlong with a nod "That's Lilynette Gingerback, the only fracción of the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. Now onto the next ability, Sonído."

"Sonído?" said Nuri.

"Hai, Sonído." said Shawlong "It is the ability to move quickly from one location to another rapidly. In a sense it is like teleportation except that you never actually leave our plain

of existence, you're just moving too rapidly to see." He used Sonído to appear behind Nuri "Understand?" Nuri nodded and appeared suddenly behind Shawlong, the image of her

that had been standing in front of him disappearing as she spoke.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Excellent." said Shawlong as he glanced back at her "I didn't even sense you move. It seems as though your natural speed makes your Sonído faster than an average fracción.

Now onto the last three abilities. They are called Bala, Hierro, and Resurrección."

"What are they?" asked Nuri as she tilted her head curiously.

"Bala is a weaker version of Cero." said Shawlong "It can be easily created and rapidly fired. Hierro is your reiatsu hardening and forming an invisible armor over your skin. This

occurs because of how highly concentrated our reiatsu is our Arrancar forms."

"I see." said Nuri "And what about Resurrección?"

"Resurrección is when we release our zanpakutou." he said "It restores part of our original form and increases our powers but you don't have to worry about it at the moment

because first you need to learn how to use your zanpakutou." He drew his zanpakutou and Nuri nodded before doing the same. Or at least attempting to do the same. She

managed to pull her zanpaktou out halfway before she lost her grip on it and it fell out of its sheath and fell to the ground, clattering upon impact. Nuri blushed in embarrassment

as Di Roy started laughing and she picked up her zanpaktou before shooting a venomous glare at him. Yylfordt elbowed him in the side and Di Roy glared at him before crossing

his arms.

"Are you ready?" asked Shawlong as Nuri fiddled with her grip on her zanpaktou.

"Umm, yeah." she said as she tried to mimic his stance.

"Good, then let us begin." said Shawlong before charging.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please comment or review. I will accept anything.

Thank you for reading and until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	4. Six Months Later

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

-six months later-

Sparks flew as the two blades clashed and were held tight against each other. Nuri narrowed her eyes at her opponent before pushing against his blade

harder but was easily repelled and she felt his zanpakutō nick her arm.

"Damn it!" she said as she looked at her bleeding forearm "That was a little too much Ggio Vega!" She slid her zanpakutō back into its sheath.

"Sorry Nuri-chan." said her black haired sparring partner with a shrug before putting his zanpakutō away as well "But you shouldn't try to beat me in a

pushing game. I'll always win."

"Tch." said Nuri as she pulled out the strip of cloth she kept in her sash and wrapped it around her injury "I can't help it if I'm a speed type, Ggio."

"True, it can't be helped." said Ggio with another shrug "I mean, you'll never be as amazing and strong as I am!" That earned him a kick in the head from

Nuri "Itai!!!!! Why the hell did you kick me in the head, Nuri?!?! Naze?!?!"

"Because you talk too much." said Nuri.

"Nani?! I do not talk too much!" said Ggio before turning to a blonde hair Arrancar, who was a member of the same fracción as him "Findor, do I talk too

much?"

"Yes you do Ggio." said Findor with a smirk "It's no small wonder why Nuri-chan kicked you."

"No fair Findor!!" said Ggio "You're suppose to be on my side, not hers!!!!"

"I can't help it if she's more agreeable than you Ggio," said Findor "Even if she is one of Grimmjow's fracción. Oh, I have an idea. How about we replace you

with her? That way we wouldn't have to deal with your awful snoring every night."

"Nani?!?!" yelled Ggio angrily as he waved his arms about comically "I do not snore you over sized crustacean!"

"Who are you calling an over sized crustacean you little pussy-cat?!" yelled Findor back "Are you challenging me to a fight?!"

"Only if you want to make it a challenge!" yelled Ggio as he drew his zanpakutō.

"Then let us duel." said Findor as he drew his own zanpakutō. Nuri sighed and shook her head.

"You two are acting like children." said Nuri as the Ggio and Findor began to battle in a rather comical manner "But if you really want to fight it out, I won't

stop you. I have places to go. So, I'll see you two around." With that said, she turned and left the room.

"That was quite an amusing spar you had with Ggio, Nuri-chan." Nuri stopped walking and half turned to face the speaker, who was leaning against the wall

"I especially like the part where you got Barragan's two fracción to fight with just a kick in the head."

"What do you want," said Nuri with a neutral look in her eyes and on her face "Gin Ichimaru?" Gin's smirk grew and he pushed off the wall before walking

over to Nuri. He easily towered over her by about a foot and a half as he stood in front of her with that mocking grin on his face.

"Saa, Nuri-chan must you be so cold?" asked Gin as his grin grew wider "Smile for me Nuri-chan."

"Why should I?" asked Nuri. She didn't even blink as Gin used Shunpo to get behind her and held his zanpakutō to her neck.

"Because I can easily kill you." said Gin "And I really don't want to do that because I'm rather fond of you." Nuri glanced back at his with a neutral

expression before she faded away.

"You wouldn't be able to catch me." said Nuri from behind Gin "No one has." Gin glanced back at her as his grin fell slightly, only to reappear as Nuri used

Sonído to vanish.

"Well," said Gin as he sheathed his zanpakutō "I guess Aizen-Taichou's suspicions were correct about that one."

"Of course they were Gin." said Tosen as he came out of the shadows "Aizen-sama is never wrong. That fracción possesses the highest amount of reiatsu

of all the Arrancar and she doesn't even know it. Her speed is testament to that. Aizen-sama doesn't want her finding out about her own power, that's

why she isn't allowed to use her Resurrección."

"Saa, that could be troublesome if she finds out." said Gin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Leave her alone Gin." said Tosen "Aizen-sama has special plans for that one."

"But the question is, will she fight when we need her too?" said Gin "I've been watching her for a while and I've noticed that she prefers to run rather than

fight. That could be problematic to Aizen-Taichou's plans."

"There is no need to worry about that." said Tosen "Aizen-sama has already made a solution for that problem."

"Alright." said Gin as he and Tōsen parted ways "I'll leave her alone, for now."

* * *

"Hey, Nuri!"

Pale blue eyes opened slowly and looked at the owner of the voice. A small smile formed on Nuri's face.

"Yes, Oniisan?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I'm going to the human world to deal with some problems that Aizen refuses to address." said Grimmjow as he crossed his arms "You and the rest of my

fracción are coming with me. So let's go."

"Right." said Nuri as she stood up and slid her zanpaktou into her sash "I'm ready to go Oniisan!"

"Good." said Grimmjow before leaving the room with Nuri at his heels.

"So where are we going Oniisan?" asked Nuri as they walked down the hallway.

"To some place called Karakura Town." said Grimmjow "You are to stay near me at all times, understood?"

"Understood!" said Nuri with a smile. Grimmjow returned her smile with a lopsided smile of his own.

"Tú eres mi vida." said Grimmjow "Tú eres mi razón de ser, mi querida hermanita."

"Tú eres mi vida." replied Nuri "Tú eres mi razón de ser, mi hermano mayor." Grimmjow's smile widened and he ruffled her hair before they walked out into

the sunny desert within the walls of Las Noches. Waiting just outside of the door was Grimmjow's remaining fracción. Grimmjow's smile disappeared as he

looked at his other fracción. An unspoken message passed between all of them and the five male fracción nodded, showing that they were ready. Grimmjow

nodded in approval before turning towards the open desert and opening a garganta.

"Let's go." said Grimmjow before walking into the garganta with Nuri at his heels. Nuri almost fell when she entered the garganta but, thankfully, Shawlong

was behind her and he grabbed her before telling her to gather the energy of the vortex underneath her. Once she did that, Nuri easily made it through

the garganta and appeared next to Grimmjow once she exited it. Her eyes widened when she caught her first glimpse of the human world and she began

looking around at everything with a childlike wonder while never straying away from Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow waited until the garganta was closed

before turning to his five male fracción.

"Spread out." he said "And kill anyone who has the slightest amount of reiatsu. That should draw those low-level shinigami out."

"Right." said the five fracción before spreading out in different directions. Grimmjow sighed before looking at Nuri, who looked like a child with the look of

amazement she had on her face.

"This is the human world?" she asked with her eyes shining.

"Yeah." said Grimmjow "You've never been to the human world before?"

"No." said Nuri as she looked up at the sky "The moon looks the same but what are those small lights in the sky?" Grimmjow looked up at the sky.

"What? Those?" he said "Those are stars. The one time I came to the human world before this, I saw those stars. They're bits of fire in the sky or at least

that's what I was told."

"They're pretty." said Nuri before looking back at the town.

"You can go look around." said Grimmjow, his gaze not leaving the skies "Just run if you run into any shinigami and stay away from the battles."

"Right, Oniisan." said Nuri before going down to the ground. Once she landed, she began to walk down the sidewalk, looking at all the interesting things she

had never seen before. She stopped in front of a shop and looked through the window at all of the pretty baubles and nicknacks that were being displayed.

Moving to the next shop, she saw all sorts of books on shelves inside the dark building. The next shop had all sorts of posters in the windows and Nuri

stared at them for a while, trying to understand what they said. She could easily speak and read spanish but she could only speak japanese, not read it.

"These human sure have a lot of nifty things." she said to herself as she walked up to a pet store "I wonder why they keep animals inside of these cages."

Puppies and kittens were displayed in in cages near the window and further into the shop, she could see birds and fish. She smiled at the sleeping kittens

but shuddered when she saw the birds. Her and anything avian did not get along. Period. Walking away from the pet shop, Nuri went over to the a jewelry

store and was instantly entranced by the metal and gem stones shining in the lamplight.

"They're so pretty." she said as she pressed her face against the glass "I wish I could have a pretty bauble like that but Shawlong always told me not to

take things." She sighed a bit before pulling away from the glass and crossing her arms "I wonder how the others are doing." She looked up at the sky

when she felt her fellow fracción's reiatsu flare "They must be releasing their Resurrección. I wonder why." Nuri felt the hair on the back of her neck start

to stand and she turned around and saw a man dressed in green with a striped bucket hat on his head and a cane in his hand. His eyes were hidden by the

shadow created by his hat but Nuri felt like he was staring at her.

"Umm, hi?" said Nuri as she shifted nervously and wrung her hands. Her instincts were buzzing, telling her that this man was bad news.

"Why are you out here by yourself when the other Arrancar are attacking?" he asked.

"I-I wasn't told to attack anyone." stuttered Nuri as she backed up and bumped into the store front. The man tilted his head as a look of confusion crossed

his face.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"My Espada doesn't like leaving me behind." she said "He doesn't trust the others."

"Why?" asked the man.

"I can't tell you." said Nuri before using Sonído to get away from the man. Once she was in the safety of the sky she began looking around for Grimmjow.

Once she saw him, she ran over to him and immediately found comfort in his strong aura. That was when she felt her fellow fracción's reiatsu disappearing

one by one. She began trembling and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Shawlong... Edrad... Yylfordt... Nakeem... Di Roy..." she said quietly as tears began to fall from her eyes "They.... They're gone. They're all gone."

"I never thought a bunch of low-level Shinigami would be able to defeat them so easily." said Grimmjow before looking at Nuri. His eyes softened slightly

when he saw her tears. He knew that she wasn't cut out for combat but she needed to learn that the world was cruel and that there wouldn't always be

someone there to protect her.

"Come on Nuri." said Grimmjow "My target has finally showed up." He took off in the direction that Di Roy's reiatsu had last been and Nuri reluctantly

followed. She sat down on top of a telephone pole while Grimmjow confronted two Shinigami. One was a short, petite female with black hair while the other

was a tall male with orange hair. The female was easily tossed aside by Grimmjow before Grimmjow attacked the orange haired male. Nuri watched in

amazement as Grimmjow easily fought off the Shinigami with his bare hands, showing off the skills he had been teaching to Nuri ever since she had

become an Arrancar. Grimmjow was proud of his hand-to-hand combat skills and he was the best unarmed combatant in Las Noches. While most of the

Arrancar focused on improving their skills with a sword or their Resurrección form, Grimmjow worked on perfecting his unarmed combat until he was just

as dangerous with his hands as the other Espada were with their zanpaktou. The battle was intense and Nuri had to dodge stray attacks several times

before the orange haired Shinigami injured Grimmjow. Nuri froze slightly when she saw the dangerous glint in Grimmjow's eyes as he placed his hand on

the hilt of his zanpaktou but a hand stopped him from drawing his blade. Nuri's eyes widened when she saw Tosen standing there and she immediately

move to her brother's side before following Grimmjow into the Garganta Tosen had opened. She knew that they were going to get into big trouble for this

and she just prayed that Aizen was in a good mood today.

* * *

Nuri let out a mental sigh of relief when she heard that Aizen wasn't going to punish them. They could've been in serious trouble but Aizen just let it go.

Nuri glanced up at her brother and saw the impassive look on his face but she could tell that he was relieved that Aizen didn't punish them. Out of the

corner of her eye, she saw Tosen's displeased look and she saw his hand go to his zanpaktou before he disappeared. However, before she could react to the

threat, someone wrapped their arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. Nuri's eyes widened as Tosen cut off Grimmjow's left arm and

destroyed the limb so that it couldn't be reattached. Aizen stopped Tosen before he could do anything else and the arms that had been holding her let go.

"Grimmjow!" she called as she ran over to her brother.

"You bastard!" said Grimmjow as he went to attack Tosen but Aizen voice stopped him.

"If you attack him Grimmjow," said Aizen with a smirk "I'd never be able to forgive you. You might want to think about the repercussions that would occur

if you attacked Tosen." Grimmjow's gaze flickered to Nuri before he lower his fist.

"Nuri-chan." said Aizen, his smirk widening when he saw the young Arrancar flinch "Take Grimmjow to the medical ward before he bleeds to death. I still

need him."

"Y-yes Aizen-sama." stuttered the terrified Nuri before grabbing Grimmjow's right arm and pulling the glaring Arrancar that was her brother out of the

room. Once they were away from the throne room, Grimmjow began cursing up a storm.

"I'm going to murder that bastard, just you wait and see." growled Grimmjow "I'm going to tear him apart piece by goddamn bloody piece." Nuri flinched

at the angry tone in his voice as Grimmjow's reiatsu began to swirl about wildly. Lower level Arrancar quickly scrambled out of their way, not wanting to

be attacked by the raging Espada.

"Then I'm going to murder that fucking Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." snarled Grimmjow "He will regret the day he mocked me and he will wish he never

heard the name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

"Oniisan." whispered Nuri but Grimmjow didn't hear her because he was too busy ranting and swearing. He had calmed down considerably by the time they

had reached the medical ward (mostly due to blood loss) and he sat silently as the medics began to heal his injuries.

* * *

translations:

Tú eres mi vida - you are my life

Tú eres mi razón de ser - you are my reason for existing

mi querida hermanita - my dear little sister

mi hermano mayor - my big brother

* * *

Yeah, not my best work but it's still better than nothing....

Grimmjow: Well, I personally think it sucked. (Gets whacked in the head with a paper fan) What the hell was that for?!

I've told you before keep yer comments to yourself!

Grimmjow: (Rolls eyes) Whatever.

That's what I thought. (Faces readers) Thank you for reading and until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	5. Thoughts and Pondering

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

p.s. this will be a short chapter

* * *

"Come on Nuri, focus!" said Ggio as he and Nuri's swords clashed. He pulled back and went to strike again but Nuri jumped away and sheathed her zanpaktou, much to the surprise of Ggio.

"Sorry Ggio." said Nuri "I just can't seem to focus on training today."

"Is the new Sexta Espada still bothering you?" asked Ggio as he sheathed his Zanpaktou "I could have a word with him and get him to back off."

"No, it's not that." said Nuri "I've just been feeling off, that's all."

"Off?" said Ggio "Are ya sick or something?"

"No." replied Nuri "I just feel like something is going to happen. Something big. It's been bothering me for a few days now and it seems to get worse as the time grows closer for the

invasion."

"Well, can't say I know how you feel." said Ggio as he shrugged "So how about we go back to sparring?"

"They'll be returning soon." said Nuri as she began to walk away "And I have a feeling that Aizen will want us to be there when they return."

"Huh?" said Ggio as he tilted his head to the side like a confused kitten. Nuri didn't answer him because she was already in the hallway and walking towards the throne room. By the time

she got their, most of the Espada and their fracción were already there. Nuri ended up standing near Lilynette and the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. When the group sent to Karakura

Town returned, Nuri moved to stand near Grimmjow. The Arrancar shifted anxiously and talked amongst themselves until the Cuatro Espada came walking out of a garganta followed by a

human girl with orangish hair. Nuri watched her curiously until Aizen asked Grimmjow to step forward. Grimmjow complied and Nuri's eyes widened as the girl created an orange barrier

around where Grimmjow's left arm should have been. Everyone was amazed to see that she had restored Grimmjow's arm. She even restored Grimmjow's Espada tattoo, when Grimmjow

asked her too and once she had finished restoring it, Grimmjow turned and killed the new Sexta Espada with his bare hands. With his rank regained, Grimmjow smirked and returned to

standing next to Nuri.

After that, Aizen dismissed them and as Nuri followed Grimmjow out of the throne room, she glanced back at the human girl, Orihime as Aizen had called her. There was something special

about her and Nuri had a feeling that things were only going to get worse from here on out.

* * *

Nuri slinked through the hallways of Los Noches like a cat prowling its territory. She was on a mission of her own make and the first part of the mission consisted of finding where they put

the girl, Orihime. Aizen had said that they weren't allowed to harm her but he never said anything about talking to her. The girl's powers were a curious thing and Nuri wanted to learn more

about them. She had always been told that her curiosity was going to get her killed but she could easily escape if the need arose. Nuri peeked into a room and smiled before walking into the

room. She closed the door and noticed that Orihime had tense before turning around. The girl was clearly afraid, maybe even terrified.

"Hello." said Nuri with a gentle smile "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" asked Orihime.

"I wanted to meet you." said Nuri "You're the first human I've ever seen before and I wanted to thank you for restoring my brother's arm. My name's Nuri Jaegerjaquez."

"I'm Inoue Orihime." said Orihime.

"Well it's nice to meet you Orihime." said Nuri "I hope we can be friends."

"You want to be friends?" asked Orihime, slightly confused.

"Of course." said Nuri "I've been getting this feeling that you could use a friend here in Las Noches. This place isn't exactly the nicest place to be alone in and I really don't have any friends."

"Then let's be friends." said Orihime with a small smile.

"Great!" said Nuri "Let's start by getting to know each other!"

"O-okay." said Orihime, startled by Nuri's sudden enthusiasm. The two of them sat down and began talking about many different things until they both began to get tired. That was when they

bid each other good night and Nuri left the room. Nuri hummed softly to herself as she walked down the hallway pondering over all of the things Orihime told her. Orihime was a nice girl and

she cared deeply for her friends. Nuri wished that she could have friends like Orihime had but all she had was Grimmjow and though she loved her big brother dearly, sometimes she wished

she had more friends. Ggio, really wasn't her friend, just a sparring partner, and Harribel and her fracción weren't really the type she could open up to. Nuri hoped that things would turn out

alright after all of this was finished and she prayed that Orihime could be reunited with her friends.

"Hey, Nuri!" said Grimmjow as Nuri walked past his open door. Nuri stopped before moving to stand in Grimmjow's doorway.

"Yes Oniisan?" she said as she stood there. Grimmjow motioned for her to come in and Nuri complied, closing the door behind her as she did so.

"Something's going on." said Grimmjow as Nuri sat down on his couch "Aizen is up to something and I think he might be planning on using you for whatever scheme he has cooked up."

"What kind of scheme Grimmjow?" asked Nuri.

"I don't know yet." said Grimmjow as he ran a hand over his face "But don't trust Aizen and his lackeys. I don't want you to get caught up in this scheme. When the time comes to invaded

the human world, I want you to hid out in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. You'll be safe there. If I don't come and get you in three days then I'm dead. If that happens I want you to run to the

farthest reaches of Hueco Mundo and hide. Don't let Aizen find you no matter what and you should be safe."

"But Grimmjow," said Nuri "What would I do without you? Tú eres mi razón de ser. I'm nothing without you, mi hermano mayor."

"Don't worry Nuri." said Grimmjow with a grin "I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Tú eres mi razón de ser and I don't plan on leaving you, mi querida hermanita. I will find you after all of

this is over." Nuri smiled a bit.

"Gracias, Grimmjow." she said "Gracías, for everything that you've done for me." Grimmjow's grin turned into a smile and he ruffled her hair affectionately before shooing her out the door.

"Go get some sleep Nuri." he said "We've got a lot of training to do tomorrow." He shut the door and Nuri smiled a little more.

"Buenos noches, Grimmjow." said Nuri before walking down the hall and going into her room.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter! ^^

Grimmjow: Well I think it sucked!

(Slaps duct tape onto his mouth) Shut up.

Grimmjow: (muffled yelling)

):3 (Rips duct tape off)

Grimmjow: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!

Well gotta run! (starts running from an angry Grimmjow) This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out! See ya'll next time!


	6. A Reason to Fight

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

* * *

Nuri ran through the winding corridors of Las Noches, desperately looking for her brother. She had felt him release his Resurrección and there had been a long clashing of his

reiatsu with that of another's but now she could barely sense him. Running outside into the blinding sun, Nuri quickly scaled a tower using Sonído and once on top of the

tower, she began searching the landscape for her brother. Her eyes widened when she saw the orange haired Shinigami called Ichigo getting beaten senseless by Nnoitra and

Nnoitra's fracción, Tesla hold Orihime back so that she couldn't interfere. She also saw a small childlike Arrancar hiding behind a boulder, trembling. Nuri went to move to help

Orihime when she spotted Grimmjow laying unmoving nearby. Her eyes widened and she used Sonído to get to her brother's side.

"Grimmjow!" she cried as she kneeled next to her brother and rolled him onto his back. The amount of blood that was present scared her and she instantly gather reiatsu

into her hands and began healing him with the techniques she learned from the medics, all the while praying that Grimmjow survived.

"Come on Grimmjow, don't leave me, not yet." she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes "Please don't die yet Grimmjow." She let out a sigh of relief when

Grimmjow began to stir as she closed up the last of his injuries. Pulling one of his arms over her shoulders, she pulled him mostly onto her back before she began running

away from the battle field. All the high powered reiatsu clashing nearby wasn't good for his still healing and injured body. She sighed softly when Grimmjow let out a groan

of pain.

"Wha-what happened?" Grimmjow muttered as he began to regain consciousness. Nuri stopped and leaned him up against a partially collapsed wall as his eyes began to

open.

"N-nuri?" said Grimmjow "Where...? What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened to you, Oniisan." said Nuri "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." said Grimmjow "I'm going to murder Nnoitra the next time I see him."

"Somebody's already beat you to it Oniisan." said Nuri. Grimmjow stopped and felt the reiatsu in the air. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Serves the bastard right." said Grimmjow "Where's Aizen?"

"I don't know, probably getting ready to leave for the human world." said Nuri "Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill him as soon as I can move again." said Grimmjow "I've decided that the Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo is no longer my enemy. After the battling him

and almost being killed by that back stabbing Nnoitra, I've come to realize that we were nothing but pawns to the bastard called Aizen. He blinded me with power and I

almost lost everything dear to me. Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Di Roy, and Nakeem were my friends but I lost sight of that and now they're dead. I could've very well lost you

too. Nuri, please forgive me."

"There's nothing for me to forgive Oniisan." said Nuri "Just please don't throw your life away. If you die, I'd be all alone again."

"That's right, you hate being alone, don't you?" said Grimmjow. Nuri nodded.

"When I was alone, I had no one." said Nuri "The nights were so dark and the wind was so cold. I would scavenge and steal food from other Hollows and I would spend days

on end running. Then you saved me from my fate of death and you let me travel with you. That was enough to bring the light back into my life." Grimmjow laughed lightly.

"That's right." he said "You were trapped under a pile of rocks being pecked to death by a bunch of Avian Hollow and I saved you." Nuri shivered slightly.

"And I've hated birds ever since." she said. Grimmjow chuckled.

"At first I just put up with you." he said "You really didn't mean much to me when we first met but as time went by you grew on me. I saw that you needed some guidance

and I gave it to you."

"You became my big brother, my Oniisan." said Nuri.

"And you became my little sister." said Grimmjow "Then we met the others."

"I remember that day well." said Nuri "Di Roy and two others tried to kill me. Then you came along and injured Di Roy before killing the other two. After that the group joined

us and we became like a family."

"How long has it been?" asked Grimmjow as he looked up at the sky.

"Since when?" asked Nuri as she looked at Grimmjow curiously.

"Since we met." said Grimmjow.

"Let's see." said Nuri as she thought about it for a moment "About nine hundred years."

"Nine hundred, huh?" said Grimmjow "It seems like its been longer than that."

"It feels like its been longer than that." said Nuri as she hugged her knees "I miss the others."

"So do I." said Grimmjow with a sigh "So do I." Nuri sat down next to Grimmjow and the two of them sat in silence for a long time, listening to the sounds of battles raging

all around them until everything became eerily quiet. Nuri glanced at Grimmjow, who had fallen asleep before looking up at the sky as Aizen's voice echoed through the air.

She clentched her teeth as Aizen gloated about his plans until he left Hueco Mundo, closing all the garganta that had been open as he left. Slamming her fist into the ground,

Nuri glared at the sand as it filled in the hole she had made.

"Damn it!" she said as tears formed in her eyes again "Damn you, Aizen! Why?" Memories began flashing through her mind as she kept hitting the ground with her fist "Why

the hell are you willing to destroy so many lives? You used my family. Shawlong, Nakeem," She remembered Shawlong and Nakeem teaching her "Edrad," She remembered

Edrad back when he was teaching her how to hunt hollows back before they had become Arrancar "Yylfordt," Memories of her sparring and goofing around with Yylfordt both

before and after they became Arrancar "Di Roy." All the times her and Di Roy got into comical arguments and spats "They were loyal to you and you used them! You care

nothing for those you have to manipulate for your desires. You don't care that they die because of their loyalty. You don't give a damn about who you hurt, just as long as

you get what you want. You're more of a monster than any of us Espada, us fracción, us Arrancar, us Hollows. You're a monster Aizen and I hate you! I HATE YOU AIZEN!"

The tears fell hot and fast from her eyes after she had yelled her hate for Aizen at the fake mid day sky painted on the dome of Los Noches and she whispered as the tears

fell, "You've taken so much from me that I could never forgive you. I hope you died a thousand deaths and burn in Hell."

"It's about time you showed some hate." said Grimmjow as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Oniisan." said Nuri.

"You're right Nuri." said Grimmjow as he looked up at the sky "Aizen is more of a monster than we are and we were Hollows and are now Arrancar. What Aizen has done is

mock all of those who reside in Hueco Mundo. We were foolish enough to let him come here and run our lives. Now we must make amends for our mistakes, even if we must

cut down our fellow Arrancar. Aizen must be destroyed for trying to make fools out of us."

"Right." said Nuri "This time I won't stand by and let Aizen do what he wants. This time I will fight back with you, Oniisan." Grimmjow smirked before standing up shakily.

Nuri jumped to her feet and helped support him.

"Let's do this then." said Grimmjow as they began walking "So where's Aizen?"

"In the human world." said Nuri.

"Damn." said Grimmjow "I don't think I can open a Garganta yet."

"We can go raid the medical ward and see if they have anything that will restore your reiatsu." suggested Nuri.

"Let's do that first." said Grimmjow "Then we'll go to the human world and deal with Aizen and his lackeys."

"Right Oniisan." said Nuri as they head towards the medical ward. When they got there they were met by an empty and messy room.

"Man, it looks like a sandstorm went through here." said Grimmjow as they began sifting through the chaos.

"The low level numerous panicked when they heard that Shinigami had infiltrated Las Noches." said Nuri as she stood up a cabinet "Most of them cleared out of here pretty

quickly." She opened the cabinet and found out that it most of the items inside were ruin.

"I guess they decided that killing each other was a good idea too." said Grimmjow as he lightly kicked at a bloody sword that was sitting next to a puddle of blood "But then

again, they were low level, so it doesn't surprise me much."

"I think this might help you Grimmjow." said Nuri as she pulled out a vial filled with a glowing blue liquid "They gave this to you after the first time you went to Karakura

Town. They said it healed and restored the body and its reiatsu." She tossed the vial and Grimmjow caught it. He pulled the cap off and sniffed it before getting a disgusted

look on his face.

"What the hell is this stuff?" asked Grimmjow as he looked at Nuri.

"How should I know?" asked Nuri "Just drink it or I'll force it down your throat."

"Fine." said Grimmjow "But if I die, I'll blame you." He put the vial to his lips before downing the whole thing in one gulp "Damn that tasted nasty." He dropped the vial and it

shattered when it hit the ground "Never again. I refuse to drink anything like that again."

"Fine by me." said Nuri "How ya feelin'?"

"The same." said Grimmjow "Was that shit suppose to do anything?" Then a wave of reiatsu came from Grimmjow "Whoa. Now I feel a hundred percent."

"See, I told ya it would help." said Nuri with a smile before looking out the door "Hey is that Wonderweiss?" Grimmjow went over to the door and glanced down the hall.

"What's that kid up to?" asked Grimmjow as Nuri joined him.

"I don't know." said Nuri "I've only seen him a couple of times and every time I've seen him, he was with Tosen."

"Well, he's up to something." said Grimmjow "Come on." He quickly began stalking after Wonderweiss with Nuri at his heels. They followed the blonde Arrancar until he went

outside.

"What's he doing?" asked Nuri as they watched Wonderweiss.

"I dunno." said Grimmjow "Wait a minute, he's opening a Garganta!" Sure enough, Wonderweiss had opened a Garganta and was walking through it.

"Let's hurry then." said Nuri as she ran over to the Garganta and slipped in.

"Wait for me!" said Grimmjow as he ran after her. He barely managed to slide into the closing Garganta and once he was in, he ran after Nuri. They both used Sonído to slip

out of the Garganta before Wonderweiss and they hid themselves in a building, concealing their reiatsu as they did so.

"Right." said Nuri "Now that we're here, we should figure out the situation before we go rushing in blindly."

"Right." said Grimmjow as he looked through the windows. Nuri looked around at the room for a few minutes before looking at Grimmjow.

"This isn't the real Karakura Town." she said "It doesn't feel the same." Grimmjow stopped for a moment and felt the air.

"You're right." he said before glancing out a window "This place is.... Hey! There's that bastard Aizen! Stay here Nuri!" Before Nuri could say anything to Grimmjow, he

disappeared using Sonído.

"He's going to get himself killed." said Nuri as she watched as Grimmjow confronted Aizen.

* * *

"Come on Grimmjow, you can do it." whispered Nuri as she watched Grimmjow in his Resurrección battle Aizen. She was hidden in the shadows of a building as she watched

the fight. Many of the Shinigami had stopped and were watching the battle as were a small group who called themselves Vizard.

"Oniisan." said Nuri as she winced when Grimmjow got hit with a nasty blow to the side "Don't give up, not yet." She knew that he wasn't completely healed from his last

battle but she could never bring herself to hurt Grimmjow's pride by refusing to let him fight. Her eyes widened when Aizen's sword went right through Grimmjow. Her hands

trembled when she saw Aizen lean forward and whisper something into Grimmjow's ear before tossing him aside like he was nothing. Nuri reacted before a thought crossed

through her mind.

"GRIMMJOW!" she yelled as she used Sonído to get over to Grimmjow and caught him before he crashed into a building. Her cry brought everyone's attention to her and she

could feel their eyes on her as she carried Grimmjow's body to a rooftop and laid him down.

"Grimmjow, Oniisan, talk to me." said Nuri, tears forming in her eyes as she shook Grimmjow "Oniisan, please say something!" Grimmjow groaned as his eyes opened

slightly.

"N-nuri." he said softly as he reverted back to normal "I'm sorry Nuri."

"Oniisan." said Nuri before Grimmjow started talking again.

"I'm sorry Nuri, mi querida hermanita." said Grimmjow "I won't be able to keep my promise to you."

"Don't talk like that Oniisan." said Nuri as she sniffled a bit "You're going to be alright. You're going to live."

"I'm sorry Nuri." said Grimmjow "I'm not going to make it. Please don't hate me for breaking my promise, mi querida hermanita."

"Oniisan, don't leave me." begged Nuri "Please don't leave me, Oniisan. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be left alone in the dark again. Please don't leave me,

mi hermano mayor. Please."

"I... I want you to be happy, mi querida hermanita." said Grimmjow as he shakily reached a hand off and wiped away some of the tears that had gathered in her eyes "Even

if I have to die for you to be happy."

"Don't say that Oniisan!" said Nuri "Tú eres mi vida! Tú eres mi razón de ser! Don't leave me alone, mi hermano mayor! Don't leave me!"

"I... I'm sorry." said Grimmjow as he winced "Please... find some happiness for yourself and... and live." His eyes began to glaze over "My time is up but... but yours has just

begun. I'm sorry and please... please forgive me... Nuri... I... I love you... mi querida hermanita." Grimmjow's hand fell from her face and he smiled before his eyes slid closed.

One last breath left his lips before his whole body went limp and life left him.

"Grimmjow?" said Nuri as she shook him "Grimmjow?" Tears fell freely from her eyes and some of them fell and landed on Grimmjow's face "Oniisan?!" She was praying for

her brother to live and willing him to stay alive, she didn't care that his blood was staining her white Arrancar uniform red "Please don't leave me Grimmjow! Please wake up,

Grimmjow!" She just wanted her brother to breath, to say something, to open his eyes again but nothing happened "Grimmjow, Oniisan, please." A numb, icy feeling spread

throughout her being when Grimmjow did not respond to her pleas "Don't leave me." He remained still and unresponsive and she threw her head back and let out a

sorrowful cry that echoed through the skies as Grimmjow's body dissipated before falling on her hands and knees as she sobbed and whispered "You promised that you

wouldn't leave me. You promise Oniisan."

"How pathetic." Nuri looked up and saw Aizen standing several feet away from her.

"Aizen." said Nuri softly as her tears continued to fall "Why?"

"He was worthless." said Aizen the casual smirk never leaving his face "His part was over and he wasn't suppose to live. Him coming here and confronting me was just a

minor inconvenience that needed to be dealt with."

"And what about me?" asked Nuri, her eyes hardening as the tears continued to fall.

"You merely arrived ahead of schedule." said Aizen "But since you're here, you can deal with the Shinigami while Gin, Tosen, and myself head to the Soul Society. I know

that you are loyal to me and that you won't disappoint me. After all, it's the Shinigami's fault that Grimmjow is dead." Nuri looked down as her fingers dug into the rooftop.

Aizen smirked and turned to leave but he stopped when Nuri uttered a single word.

"No."

"Nani?" he asked as he half turned to face her.

"No." said Nuri as she stood up with her head still bowed "I will no longer listen to you Aizen."

"Oh, and why not?" asked Aizen.

"I... I was never loyal to you Aizen." said Nuri "I was loyal only to my family. Shawlong, Nakeem, Edrad, Yylfordt, Di Roy, and Grimmjow were my family and you destroyed

them with your sick and twisted games Aizen!" Her tears were falling harder "You care nothing for those you manipulate for your own desires! You don't care that they die

because of their loyalty! You don't give a damn about who you hurt, just as long as you get what you want! You're more of a monster than any of us Espada, us fracción, us

Arrancar, us Hollows! You're a monster Aizen and I hate you! I HATE YOU AIZEN!" Her reiatsu flared wildly around her and Aizen to a step back as the smirk disappeared from

his face. This was one thing he hadn't been expecting. He had always believed that she would be easy to manipulate but the one thing he hadn't taken into account was her

loyalty to Grimmjow. Nuri's hand went to the hilt of her zanpaktou and she drew it.

"I'm going to kill you Aizen." she said, her hair hiding her eyes in shadows as she flicked the blade of her zanpaktou, making it ring "Snarl, Jaguar." Her wildly flaring reiatsu

focused before exploding in a flash of bright light, making those closest to the blast shield their eyes with their arms.

* * *

Grimmjow: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL ME?!?! WHY?!?!

Relax, you only died on-screen. I you were really dead, you wouldn't be here right now.

Grimmjow:.......... YES! I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!

-_-'

Anyways, the next chapter is the big finale, so please tune in next time and until then, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	7. The End or is it?

A/N: I do not own BLEACH

Also, this will be the last chapter..... sorry but everything has to end eventually........

* * *

-in the previous chapter-

"_I'm going to kill you Aizen." she said, her hair hiding her eyes in shadows as she flicked the blade of her zanpaktou, making it ring "Snarl, Jaguar." Her wildly flaring reiatsu focused _

_before exploding in a flash of bright light, making those closest to the blast shield their eyes with their arms._

-back to this chapter-

Just as quickly as the light appeared, it faded, prompting those who had used their arms to shield their eyes to lower their arms and their eyes widened at the sheer amount of power

coming off of the still glowing Nuri. With a quick shake of her head, Nuri dispelled the last of the light, revealing her released form. Her feet had become black paws while her hands had

turned into black claws. A white, segmented battle suit covered ever inch of her body from her ankles and wrist to the top of her neck, blades came out of her forearms and calves, and

there was a ridge running from where her head met her neck to the base of her spine, where it turned into a long, whiplike, cat tail that reached her ankles. Her hair became long and

wild and her mask fragments changed. The circlet lost the two fang pieces and became identical to Grimmjow's headpiece when he was in his Resurrección form, while the band over

her nose grew two fangs, whose tips reached the corners of her mouth and the green markings under her eyes stretched to her ears which had become long, pointed, green cat ears.

Nuri snarled at Aizen, showing off her now needle sharp teeth. Aizen appeared unfazed by her threat while he was going over plans in his mind that he had prepare in case something

like this had happened but then he realized that he didn't have a gauge on how much power she really had, only estimates.

"You made one mistake after you made me an Arrancar, Aizen." said Nuri as she cracked her knuckles "You never let me release my Resurrección. You don't know how strong I am in

this form and I don't either, so this is going to be interesting, ne?" Her reiatsu surrounded her in a flickering golden fire and as Aizen released the full pressure of hie reiatsu. Tosen and

Gin had moved closer to the two of them and both of them had their hands on their zanpaktous.

"Gin, Tosen, stay back and make sure no one interferes." said Aizen as he place his hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou "I shall deal with this one myself."

"Hai Aizen-sama." said Tosen as he backed away.

"You sure you want to face this one alone, Aizen-taichou?" asked Gin.

"Hai." said Aizen as he glanced back at Gin "Now go."

"Hai Aizen-taichou." said Gin before backing away. Aizen returned his attention to Nuri, who had slid into one of the fighting stances Grimmjow had taught her. Her pale blue eyes were

hard and cold with sorrow ebbing deep within them.

"Tell me something Aizen." said Nuri "How many aspects of Death are there?" Aizen was confused by the question but he didn't show it as he answered her in a calm voice.

"Ten." he said "The first is Loneliness, the second is Old Age, the third is Sacrifice, the fourth is Nihilism, the fifth is Despair, the sixth is Destruction, the seventh is Intoxication, the

eighth is Madness, the ninth is Greed, and the tenth is Rage."

"You're wrong." said Nuri.

"Oh, really?" asked Aizen as he tilted his head to the side with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hai." said Nuri "While all of those are aspects of Death, there are actually eleven aspects of death. You forgot the most important one. The eleventh," Aizen's eyes widened in surprise

when Nuri melted out of existence and he heard her voice behind him "Is Rebirth." Aizen glanced behind him and saw Nuri standing there. She was staring at him with both her face

and eyes devoid of any emotion. He used Shunpo to move away from Nuri before turning to face her. He drew his zanpaktou and used it to block a barrage of attacks from Nuri, quite

surprised that his illusions were breaking easily under the sheer spiritual pressure exerted by her.

"You can never hope to defeat me Nuri." said Aizen as he used his zanpaktou to block one of Nuri's arm blades. They both shoved against each other and they both were sent skidding

back.

"That's what you think Aizen." replied Nuri before both she and Aizen at each other lunged and locked blades again "But you aren't all powerful. Everyone falls and you will fall as well,

right into the pits of Hell." Aizen managed to send her skidding back and laughed.

"You might be destined to head for Hell," he said with a smirk "But it is my destiny to occupy the empty throne in the Heavens and become the God of this world." The two of them

clashed again and Nuri managed to slash Aizen across the face with her claws before backflipping away from him. Aizen glared at her as blood dripped from the four long scratches that

crossed his face while Nuri gingerly touched a large slash on her right bicep that Aizen had managed to give her.

"You're nothing but a raving madman Aizen!" yelled Nuri "Why are you so willing to destroy so much for a fool's ambition?!" She motioned to the destruction around them "Is what

you're after really worth all of this destruction?"

"Yes." said Aizen before lunging again and the two of them exchanged blows, Aizen using complicated sword techniques while Nuri used punches and kicks and prevented Aizen from

using any kido techniques. They pulled apart after a good ten minutes of fighting.

"What are you Aizen?" asked Nuri "Where are your emotions and morals? Where is your compassion for life?"

"It never existed." said Aizen "By throwing away all those useless morals and emotions, I was able to become more powerful and come up with plans that weren't hindered by the

useless emotions, morals, and ethics of life. Everything is merely a tool for me to use. I care about no one and power is the only thing I desire."

"You really are a monster Aizen." said Nuri as she shook her head "I pity you."

"I don't need you pity." said Aizen before attacking her again. Nuri let out a cry of pain when Aizen managed to hit her, slashing her from her right hip to her left shoulder before

kicking her and sending her flying into a nearby building. When the dust finally cleared, Nuri was standing in midair, panting heavily while glaring at Aizen.

"Bastard." she growled as a thin trickle of blood came out of the corner of her mouth. She coughed bring up more blood.

"_I need to find a way to beat him before I end up dead."_ she thought as she wiped away blood from a wound on her forehead out of her eye _"But what should I do? Nothing I say will _

_affect him and while my attacks damage him, they aren't doing enough damage. I need to come up with something fast."_ She blocked an attack from Aizen's zanpaktou and was

surprised when he managed to push her back a few inches.

"You're weak." said Aizen with that damn superior smirk of his on his face "You're emotions and morals are holding you back from showing your true power. I was hoping that by giving

Hollows the powers of Shinigami, I would have pawns that weren't affected by emotions and morals but apparently I was wrong. You Arrancar are affected by the same weaknesses as

Shinigami and Humans. All of you are failed experiments excluding Ulquiorra. I have no use for failed experiments." He sent Nuri skidding back with a fairly large cut on her left hip.

"Bastard." Nuri growl again as she stood up straight "You just don't get it do you? What's the point of having power if you're all alone in the end?" She looked down at the ground as

images of her family and friends flashed through her head.

"That's the whole point!" said Aizen as he attacked Nuri again, sending her on the defensive "I won't have to share my power with anyone once I take my rightful place on the Spirit

King's Throne and remake this world as I see fit!" Nuri's pale blue eyes hardened until they resembled shards of ice.

"I won't let you do that!" she yelled before blocking and countering Aizen's attack, forcing him to go on the defensive. Aizen was startled by her sudden retaliation and he lost quite a

bit of ground before he locked blades with Nuri. His eyes widened when her reiatsu began swirling around her like a huge golden wildfire and it made is own reiatsu seem like a

flickering flame on a candle when compared to it.

"Where...?" he said "Where are you getting this power from? You were at your limit only moments ago but now it's like you're at full power!"

"You'd never understand Aizen." said Nuri before shoving Aizen back and sending him skidding across the sky "Your own strength is only part of you power and as long as your alone,

you'll always be weaker than me."

"You're bluffing." said Aizen.

"No, I'm not." said Nuri "My family gives me strength. They're the other half of my power. That is something you'll never understand, the power that kinship gives you."

"All of them are dead, Nuri-chan." said Aizen before lunging and locking blades with her "You're just as alone as I am."

"That's where you're wrong Aizen." said Nuri as determination filled her eyes "They're still alive in my memories."

-flashback-

_Nuri sat at a table surrounded by stacks of books with a notebook and several pencils in front of her. Shawlong was sitting across from her explaining the contents of the book that sat _

_open in between them while Nakeem was putting the books back onto the shelves in the background. Shawlong seemed pleased that she was asking alot of questions and he always _

_explained everything clearly for her to understand but what made Nuri happy the most was not that he was taking the time to teach her but that he complimented her for having such _

_a sharp and curious mind._

-end flashback-

"Everything we've done together,"

-flashback-

_Nuri spun and swung her heel around with every intent to hit her target in the side of the face but Edrad easily blocked her strike and sent her skidding back. She seemed frustrated at _

_her inability to land a kick on him but Edrad just smile and patted her on the head, telling her to be patient and that she'll eventually manage to succeed. Nuri smile at him, grateful for _

_his encouragement and happy that he was still proud of the small amount of progress she had made._

-end flashback-

"Everything we've been through."

-flashback-

_Nuri and Di Roy were sneaking around the hallway of the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, during one of their rare moments of peaceful coexistence. When they eventually made it to _

_Nnoitra's room, they listened until they heard snoring coming from inside the room before they carefully crept inside. With predatory grins, they began drawing all over the sleeping _

_Espada's face with permanent marker and once they had finished with that, they set about 'redecorating' his room. Needless to say they were running from the Quinto Espada's wrath _

_for quite a few weeks afterwards._

-end flashback-

"All the moments we spent together. The moments you could never put a price on."

-flashback-

_Nuri and Yylfordt were lying in the sand watching the artificial clouds drift within the dome of Las Noches. They were picking out different images within the clouds while talking about _

_meaningless things like rumors that were going around Las Noches and making fun of some of the other fracción and their Espada. It was time like these that made everything else _

_seem unimportant, like there wasn't a war looming on the horizon and like there wasn't anyone telling them what to do or ordering them around. They were just enjoying existence _

_and the company they provided each other._

-end flashback-

"We always stuck together, through both the good and the bad."

-flashback-

_Nuri, when she was still an adjuchas, was curled up between Grimmjow and Yylfordt, who were also adjuchas. Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, and Di Roy were all huddled together on the _

_other side of Yylfordt. They always rested like this. It was for protection but it was also partially for the comfort of knowing that someone was there with you, that you weren't alone in _

_the barren wasteland of Hueco Mundo. To Nuri, though, it meant something more, something deeper. They were all a family and she would have it no other way._

-end flashback-

"We simple were. There's nothing more to it."

-flashback-

_Nuri, as adjuchas, stood next to Grimmjow, who was also and adjuchas, at the edge of a cliff looking over the vast, moonlit desert of eternal night. _

"_All of this will one day be ours." said Grimmjow before glancing at Nuri "When that happens I'll finally be able to protect you from everything that might harm you." Nuri gave a catlike _

_smile._

"_Promise me something, Grimmjow." said Nuri._

"_Of course." said Grimmjow "What would you like me to promise?"_

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me." said Nuri as she looked at Grimmjow "I don't want to be alone again, so please promise me that you'll stay with me forever."_

"_I'll never leave ya Nuri." said Grimmjow "You're my sister. Mi querida hermanita. But if you want me to promise you than with the moon as my witness, I'll never leave you Nuri and _

_as long as the moon hangs high in the sky, I'll never leave ya. How's that?"_

"_It means alot to me Oniisan." said Nuri before the two of them looked up at the moon "It means everything to me." _

-end flashback-

"They were mis hermanos, mis tíos, mi familia and as long as I remember them and hold their memory close to my heart, I can be strong enough to defeat you, Sousuke Aizen." Aizen

laughed at what she said.

"What good is a memory when compared to life, Nuri-chan?" asked Aizen "What good is it?"

Nuri's eyes hardened again before she sent Aizen skidding across the sky.

"I'll show you." she said as the tips of her claws began to glow. She slashed at Aizen, sending five blades of solidified energy. Aizen easily dodged it but quickly found out that he had to

dodge the technique several more times and by the time Nuri had finished using the technique, he had several deep cuts scattered all over his body. Nuri was panting heavily and Aizen

noticed this.

"Are you done already, Nuri-chan?" he asked as he tilted his head "Don't tell met that's the best you've got."

"No." said Nuri as she got some of the blood from her wounds onto her hands "I've got one more trick left." She put her thumbs and pointer fingers together, forming a triangle, and

golden energy began to form inside of the triangle she had made with her fingers.

"Cero?" said Aizen with a smirk "You won't be able to hit me let alone hurt me with that."

"You're wrong." said Nuri as she charged her energy "I will hit you and I will kill you because this isn't normal Cero, it's" Aizen's eyes widened when her form melted away and he

heard her voice coming from behind him "Gran Rey Cero!" There was a bright golden flash as Nuri fired her Gran Rey Cero at point blank range, giving Aizen no opportunity to escape

the devastating blow. A faint smirk graced her face and she reverted out of her Resurrección form as she watched Aizen's burned and lifeless body fall from the sky.

"You could never sit on the Spirit King's Throne, Sousuke Aizen." said Nuri as she stared down at where Aizen's body fell "Such an ambition could only end in disaster." She glanced

around her and saw Tosen fall at the hands of black haired lieutenant while Gin was struck down by a silver were-cat wearing a shinigami uniform with white armor over top and three

claw-like blades on each arm. Looking up at the sky, Nuri realized that night had fallen and that the sky was lit up by hundreds of stars but the moon was nowhere to be seen.

"I was wrong," she said as she stared at the moonless sky "You did keep your promise, Grimmjow." Her pale blue eyes glazed over "Gracias." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head

before closing and she fell from the sky to the ground far below. She hit the ground hard, sending up a cloud of dust and when it settled, her sword was seen embedded tip first into

the ground but something was different about it. Inlaid within the golden sun was a silver crooked 'S' and the hilt was wrapped in both white and blue. Laying not far from the sword

was a something bundle of white cloth and a small child like hand was sticking out of it, along with a small, shaggy head of hair that resemble Nuri's. The small figure shifted slightly

but soon fell into a world of dreams as a shadow fell over them.

* * *

Well this is the end of Panther's Sister: The Flaming Lights of Hueco Mundo.....

Thank you for reading!

Grimmjow: I still can't believe that you killed me!!!!

I've told you once already! You Only Died On-Screen! You Are STILL Alive......... idiot

Grimmjow: Oh..... alright then........ wait a minute! Did you just call me an idiot?!

(Whacks Grimmjow in the head with a paper fan) Quiet you.... (turns to the readers) Thank you very much for reading my story!

Please read one of my other stories if any of them catch your interest.

This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out! ^^

Grimmjow: Later! :3


End file.
